Beauty and the Celestial Beast
by Girlygeek43
Summary: Once Upon a time, a young prince's act of arrogance cursed him to live in the body of a beast, and affected all of his servants as well. The only way to break the curse is for him to learn to love and earn it. But what happens when a young beautiful girl from the nearby village finds him, will he really learn to love? And can she love him in return before it's too late?
1. A Spoiled Prince and a Real Beauty

**AN: Hey guy's I though I'd do my take on what happens when a Disney/ anime geek such as myself starts binge watching some of her favorite things. I own nothing at all.**

**Chapter 1: A Spoiled Prince and a Real Beauty.**

Once upon a time there was a marble castle that was decorated with gold leaf, vines of roses, and looked as if the best roman architects crafted everything, and inside of it was young prince who was unmistaken for his perfectly sewn suits, spiked ginger hair, flawless complexion, women at his arms, and walls of servants. While he would often have gold and jewels like no other in the land, he was never thankful for anything, some of his gifts were never even opened and simply gathered dust, he never saw the same woman twice, and he rejected anybody asking for charity. Yet one night when snow blanketed the entire ground, a pale wrinkled woman wearing nothing but a raggedy cloak approached the castle and asked the young prince, "Will you please supply an elderly woman with some shelter from the bitter cold? I offer you a single rose as a gift." The young prince scanned the gift but spat back, "Really, you think I would give someone as ugly as you shelter in an attempt to earn a meager item?" The door was almost slammed but the beggar woman stated to him, "But sire, please note that my appearance means nothing when it comes to kindness. Real beauty lies within."

The door was instantly slammed in front of the beggar woman, and as the prince walked away, the doors rattled so fast that they literally flew open. In the old woman's place was now a glowing green haired woman that was the complete opposite of what the young prince had seen, "It is clear you have been deceived by your cold heart, not an ounce of kindness or love can be found inside of you." The prince then got on his hands and knees."Madame, please forgive me. I didn't know, I'm sorry." The enchantress ignored his words. "A curse upon you and everyone residing in this castle." Her eyes began to glow a bright gold and as the prince got on his knees, a golden light surrounded him and saw that his hands and feet turned into hairy paws with jagged claws, his own body was enlarged and arched like a wolf, and his entire face went from being a human's to that of a lion's with wildebeest horns. The light began to travel around the castle, and the servants lost their human forms to cupboards, decorations, appliances, and utensils. "The rose I give you, is your clock, it shall bloom by the time you reach your 21st year. If you can't learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal falls you shall remain a hideous beast forever." As the woman disappeared, the young prince now a beast isolated himself into his chamber in the west wing and was given both the rose and a mirror that displayed everything outside of his castle. As the months passed by, not a single soul from the outside approached him, and the beast began to sigh in the corner of his room, "What person alive could ever love someone like me? A beast."

One morning in a small provincial village, a blonde girl with large brown eyes, and a light blue maiden's dress that lightly hugged her figure complete with an ample bosom walked into town with a straw basket with a book inside. As she walked into own, a baker with bread that was piping hot approached her, "Good morning Lucy. Where are you headed off to?" "Good morning, I'm just going to the book shop to return this book about a dragon and a human." Before she could finish, the baker left off with a "That's nice but I'm busy right now." Along the way, some people arched their eyebrows and gave her an odd stare, some whispered, "She's quite an odd ball isn't she?" "What kind of girl reads for fun?" Some did not even bother, and continued to attend shops,do chores, or just have conversations. As Lucy got to the book shop inside was a tall yet elderly man counting the books, "Ah, Lucy I'm glad you're here." The blonde giggled, "Why wouldn't I be? After all this is my favorite area in this small town." As Lucy scanned over the books, the owenr asked, "So what book would you like to see?" The blonde maiden then picked at a book bound with a purple cover, "I love this one, it has adventures, sword fights, magic, and a prince in disguise. I've read it before yet I could never put it down." He smiled and stated, "Well, if you love it that much, take it." "Really?" "I insist Lucy, now go out and read to your heart's content." Lucy shook his hand, "Thank you very much." Lucy then continued on her route and her nose was practically stuck in the book the entire time. But the gossip about her continued, "That girl may be beautiful, but she's so strange." "Her name does mean light, but she seems to be in her own little world isn't she?"

Meanwhile, in another corner of town a man in shining armor with dark red hair completed a perfect joust. "Ah, another day for the world's greatest knight. If I do say so myself." At his side a light blue cat with glasses stated, "I am in full agreement Dan." The knight then took the light blue cat by his scruff, "Ah, and to make it even better, that girl over there is going to be my wife, Samuel." Samuel's eye's were dinner plates for one second, "Lucy, but according to my calculation's she's..." Dan released the cat. "The most beautiful girl in this town, which make her the best. I'm the town's greatest knight, so I deserve the best, so that girl is going to be my wife." As Lucy went on her way and walked towards her house, Dan jumped right in front of her. "Hello, Lucy." "Good morning Dan." Instantly, Dan snatched Lucy's book out of her hands. "Dan, may I please have my book." The knight began to flip through the pages, "But Lucy, how can you even read something like this, there's no pictures in this book." Lucy rolled her eyes, "Well some people just like to use their imagination." Dan then flinged her book into the mud. " It's time for you to think about more important things Lucy, like me. Reading is not normal for a woman like you. The whole town in practically gossiping about it." As Lucy reached for her book and cleaned it off Dan continued. "When a woman reads, she starts thinking and getting ideas. So how about we go to the tavern to look a my jousting records, and game hunt trophies."Lucy turned away and responded, "That would be nice, but I need to help Makorav." Samuel then hovered over, "According to my calculations, that old man is nothing more than an old coot." Dan and the cat began to laugh, but Lucy paused and snapped back at them, "Don't talk about Makarov that way, he took me in when I needed a guardian." Dan then bopped Samuel on the head, "Yeah, don't talk about Makarov that way." As if on cue, there was colorful smoke in the distance. "Oh no." Lucy then rushed back to the source of the smoke and went inside to see a short man with white hair and a mustache.

"Makarov? Are you okay?" He came out coughing, "Not really, this stupid dye mixing machine is not even trying to work. Ooh, I give up." Lucy then came down to his level, "Oh come on you always say that. I believe in you Makarov. Your invention is going to help people, especially when you show it at the fair tomorrow." He turned around, "Do you really think so?" "I know so." Within seconds Makarov went underneath the contraption with a wrench in hand. "Lucy, could you please hand me that multi gizmo in my tool box. " As she fulfilled the request she asked her guardian, "Makarov, do you think I'm odd?" He slid out, "Why Lucy, why would you even think that?" "Oh I don't know it's just that I don't think I fit in here, aside from the book shop owner, there's nobody who I can really talk to around here." As Makorav went underneath his machine he asked, "What about that Dan Straight, I mean he's handsome isn't he?" Lucy rolled her eyes at that name, "Oh he's handsome alright, and rude, and conceited and a big pervert." As Makarov removed himself from his contraption he pulled a switch, "Let's see if it works." As the machine started to whirl and exhaust steam, the colors inside of it began to mix like a blender and underneath a nozzle, a puff of purple smoke instantly changed an ivory cloth to violet. "It works." Makarov's eyes lit up, "It does, It's time to get Plue ready, Lucy. I'm off to the fair." As Makarov was set up on the white clydesdale, Lucy attached the wagon to him and waved as he trotted away. "Good bye Makarov, I'll see you soon."

As Makarov and Plue headed off on their way, the sun's glow eventually began to dim as he entered a thicket of trees completely bare of any leaves, and bark that was thick and chipped like a bad callus. As Makarov scanned his map, he came across a fork in the road yet leaned towards an area coated with a fog so thick that Plue could barely see his own hooves._ HOWWWWL! _Heard the pair. As Makarov's hand quaked and looked at the map he murmured into his horses ear. "Plue, I think it's time to turn around." The noise they heard came closer, _HOOOOWWWWLL! _In seconds three wolves jumped in front of the white Clydesdale and he jumped on his hind legs before Makarov tumbled off and watched his horse run away from him. As Makarov dusted off the grime from his body and slowly got up, the wolves in the distance approached him, _GRRRR! HOWWWWWL! _As the large grey wild animals came rushing towards him with clenched teeth, and squinting yellow eyes while growling and barking, Makarov trembled as he ran away in the thick fog.

As he tripped and tumbled across the path coated with cracks, roots and rocks, he found himself at gates that could belong to a haunted house. Hearing the growls of the wolves coming closer Makarov shook the gates, "Hello, is anyone there? Please let me in." As he kept shaking he pushed one of the gate doors with ease, and slammed it behind him as he made it to the other side. As he walked forward, he saw that there was a castle coated with rotting vines and thorns, chipped marble that lost its luster, and not a single soul was seen from any of the cracked windows. Desperately, Makarov knocked on the door, but barged in as soon as rain came down as fast as the lightning that followed it. "Hello, I'm sorry to barge in but is anyone here?" A voice whispered, "The poor guy looks cold." Another voice the answered, "If we stay still, he'll go away." Makarov then called out, "Hello, I've lost both my way and my horse, I wish to cause no trouble but I would like some help please." The statue that looked like a half dressed man that was attached to the clock, whispered to the candelabra statue with pink spiky hair and a white scarf. "Not one word, Natsu." The candelabra rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, he's not doing anything bad, he's just lost." As Makarov heard the voice he picked up the candelabra statue. "Is anyone there?" As he bought him to his face Natsu simple said, "Hi there."

**Please Review**


	2. The Prisoner's Exchange

**The Prisoner's Exchange**

When Makarov heard the candelabra talk to him, he gasped and instantly dropped Natsu like a hot coal. The clock statue of a half dressed young man jumped down and pointed at his companion's face, "Now you've done it Natsu." Makarov then picked up the statue, "Amazing, I've never seen anything like this before." He then began to open the glass on the clock, "Hey! Put me down." Natsu giggled at the sight. "I wonder how you work." Makarov then began to twist the key behind the statue. "OW OW OW! STOP THAT!" He then lightly slapped the elderly man's hand away. "I'm sorry, I've just never seen anything like this befo-r-r-e.. Augh AAAAH CHOOO!" The Elderly man sniffled and tried to wipe his nose. "Man, you seem to be coming down with a cold. Come on Gray, he's just looking for a place to stay for one night. Follow me gramps, I'll take you somewhere to warm you up." As Natsu hopped away from the shelf, he lead the tired old man to a door with a glowing light. "Natsu, no the master will not be happy about this at all." Gray then reluctantly followed the candelabra into the room.

In the distance, an enormous dark silhouette with growling hazel eyes began to rush downstairs. As Makarov was bought into the room, it was lit and heated with the light of an active fireplace and he sat down in a chair that was coated in cushions. "What are you doing you idiot? That's the master's chair." Natsu ignored the clock statue as he wrapped the elderly man in a blanket. "Come and rest man. You're going to need it." Offered Natsu. "Why thank you, it feels very nice in here." Gray rolled his eyes and groaned, "Natsu, are you even listening to me? The master is going to be furious when he finds out about this." In seconds a cart carrying a red ceramic teapot with a what looked like a tuft of white hair on top asked. "Would you like some tea sir?" She then poured some into a white cup with a blue rim on it. "Oh, thank you." Makarov slowly sipped from the tiny cup and it began to giggle, "He he, his mustache tickles Mira." Makarov stopped sipping as he heard the voice and turned to the cup, "Why hello there."

Instantly there was a giant _SLAM!_ As the fire that lit the room disappeared, a deep growling voice attached to a werewolf like silhouette approached him. "What are you doing here?!" Shouted the voice. "Makarov's entire body was numb and shook faster than an earthquake. "P-please, I was lost." Before he could finish, the silhouette's face was arching over him and it was revealed to be a cross between a lion's face with a wolf's along with wildebeest horns. "So, you've come here to look at the beast huh?!" Makarov was petrified and no words could come out of his mouth. Gray trembled a bit. "Master, if you must know, I've tried to stop them as much as I could. None of them would listen." The beast simply roared loud enough to set of a small earthquake and grabbed the elderly man by the back of his shirt. "B-b-but I only wanted a place to stay." He then grabbed his shirt's collar, "Oh you're gonna get a place to stay!" The Beast began to carry the elderly man away from the room.

Meanwhile, Dan decorated himself in a black tuxedo peaked at Lucy's cottage from behind the bushes. "Yes Samuel, today is Lucy's lucky day isn't it?" He floated next to him with a book, "Quite true Dan, if my calculations are correct." Dan approached an area that was set up with tables decorated in white and ribbons topped with various plates of cook and a very tall white cake. In the middle was an altar covered by vines and white flowers and topped off with silver bells. On the sides people were gathered and started rolling out carpets, or just made some adjustments to ribbons."I would love to thank everyone for coming to my wedding. But in order for it to get started, I better propose to the girl." A Wave of laughter broke out as he walked towards the cottage. "Now remember Samuel, as soon as Lucy and I walk out of her house." Samuel then held a musical baton, "Yes I conduct the band." He then started the ban for five seconds but Dan smashed the floating cat with a small drum, "Not yet."

Inside of the cottage Lucy was curled up in a wooden chair with her favorite book and heard a _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_ As she approached the door she looked through the door's goggles that displayed the outside, and Dan was in the view. Lucy groaned and rolled her eyes as she saw his face, yet opened the door. "Dan, it's a pleasure to see you." Dan walked straight inside, "Like wise Lucy. You know there is no other woman who wouldn't love to be in your shoes." Dan leaned on a shelf and looked at himself in a mirror before adjusting his hair. "Today is the day all of your dreams come true Lucy." Lucy gently placed her book on the table, "What do you know about my dreams Dan?" Dan smirked and chuckled. "I know plenty my dear. Now picture this." He then sat down and put his muddy boots up on Lucy's book. "A rual hunting lodge, all of my awards being hung over the fire as the latest kill roasts." Dan then kicked off his boots, "My little wife rubbing my feet as the little ones play with the dogs." Dan got up from his seat and pushed his face closer to Lucy's "There will be about six or seven of them." Lucy reluctantly smiled, "Dogs, Dan?" He shook his head, "No sturdy strapping boys like me." Lucy then began to wipe off her book with her apron as Dan asked, "And do you know who that lucky wife is going to be?" Lucy's eyes were like dinner plates as she put her book away, "Let me think." Dan then caught Lucy in a corner and proclaimed, "You Lucy." Lucy backed up as much as possible towards the front door and stuttered. "Why Dan, I-I'm speechless. I have no idea what to say." Dan pinned his hands right next to Lucy's head, "Say you'll marry me." Lucy forced a smile and her eyes wandered around. "Why Dan, that's very nice of you but." Lucy grabbed the doorknob as Dan leaned in to kiss her. "I just don't deserve you." Lucy swiftly got out of the way as Dan's entire body tumbled into a pile of mud. As the band for his wedding played it slowly began to fade as Lucy threw her unwelcome guest's muddy boots out of her house and Dan lifted his head out of the liquified dirt. Samuel hovered over to the knight with his tuxedo now covered in soaked soil. "I see that it didn't go well Dan." Dan's eyes furrowed as he clenched the cat's shirt collar. "I'll have Lucy for my wife, make no mistake about that." As he slammed the cat's body into the mud, Dan marched away with his teeth gritted and fists still clenched.

Lucy's door creaked open and her eyes scanned the area around the farm animals. "Is he gone?" She grabbed a bucket and began to toss out the mixture of corn and grains to the chickens perched around her cottage. "Can any of you believe it? He asked me to marry him. Me, being the wife of that brainless chauvinistic pig." As she got to the small livestock area, she placed the bucket down and grabbed a rag like a handkerchief. "Where would that man even get the idea that I would even be his wife?" She wrapped the rag on her head like a head scarf, "Oh look at me, Mrs. Dan Straight. I only exist to serve my husband." Lucy ended her mocking bit and snapped the rag off of her head. "That's the only kind of woman he's going to get in his dreams. He just does't know, I want more in my life rather than just living like an ordinary village girl." She began to run into the distance and stopped in front the view of a distant area that featured various warm colors that looked as if it came from a painting. "Some day I'll be able to go somewhere far away from this town and have an adventure never heard of before." She plucked a furry white dandelion and told it, "I only wish that someone out there would understand my dreams." As a gust of wind picked up the seeds, a panicked, _NEEEEEIIIIIIIGHHHH!_ Entered her ears before her white clydesdale stopped in front of her. "Plue! Where's Makarov?" The white steed simply tiled his head towards the direction he came from as Lucy detached the wagon. "Wait here, I'll come with you to find him." Within seconds, Lucy got on a black woolen cloak and mounted Plue before she rode away.

As Lucy entered the thick fog of the forest, she eventually came across the same gates Makarov entered. She rode her horse across the stone bridge and came upon the tall castle doors. After Lucy mounted off of Plue, she pulled him to what looked like a stable and entered through the creaking tall doors. "Makarov? Hello, Makarov?" Lucy kept walking through the empty hallways that could fit dozens of people, yet her voice kept on echoing with not a soul to respond to her. In the kitchen close by, Mira the teapot tilted over and spilt soapy water on top of dishes. Just behind her the cup with the blue rim pleaded, "Mira, there's a girl in the castle." Mira turned around, "Now Happy, what have we told you about fibbing?" "But I'm not fi.." Happy tried to answer. "Not another word, now it's time for you to get washed." When she pushed Happy into the soapy water, a blue curvy water pitcher with a dark blue cylindrical lid, and a set of big soulless eyes on the bottom came in and said, "Mira, Juvia saw a girl in the castle." Seconds later, a feather duster with blue eyes and a pink cap at the end of the handle came in, "Yes, she is telling the truth Miss Mira, if possible I'd accept punishment." Happy then emerged from the soapy water, "See, I told you." In another section, Gray was still staring daggers at Natsu, "Oh now you've done it Natsu. Let's just allow some random old man we don't know to sit in the master's chair, sip some tea." Natsu rolled his eyes and moved his right candle like a mouth at his friend's sarcasm. "I was only trying to be nice, the poor guy was cold." Lucy came around a corner and kept calling out, "Makarov? Makarov?" She kept on walking closer towards the two and Natsu whispered, "Gray, do you see that? It's a girl." "I know it's a girl. So what?" Natsu pointed at her, "She's the one that's going to break the spell." When Lucy started to step closer, the duo stood as still as the objects they were. "Makarov?" _CREAK!_ Went the door. Lucy entered the door way, "Makarov, are you here? If anyone else is here I'm only looking for Makarov." A glowing light began to move upstairs and Lucy followed it. "Is someone there?" When she got up, there was nothing but gates. Suddenly, a voice called out, "Lucy? is that you?" The blonde rushed over and found her guardian's hand. "Makarov, what are you doing here?" She grabbed a torch and bought the light from it closer. "Who did this to you? Why are you here?" Makarov cough and with a raspy voice he said, "Lucy, get out of here right now." She picked up her guardian's hand, "Your hands are like ice, you've got to get out of here." Makarov, shook his head, "No Lucy, you've got to get out of here before it comes back." She let go and asked, "Before what comes back?"

As if on cue, there was a "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" That caused an earthquake, and it made Lucy drop her torch into a puddle of water. "Run Lucy!" Shouted Makarov. "Who's there? Who are you?" She asked the voice's owner. The silhouette the voice belonged to only said, "The master of this castle." As the silhouette moved around like a wolf, "Please, I've come for Makarov. Please let him go, he's sick." Pleaded the blonde. The silhouette approached closer with glazing hazel eyes, "Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" As she looked at her guardian shivering she begged, "But he could die. Please I'll do anything." The silhouette turned around, "There is nothing you can do." As he was about to walk away, Lucy put up her hand, "Wait!" The silhouette stopped in his tracks. Lucy gulped and her entire face began to tremble as she said, "Take me instead." Makarov almost jumped back, "Lucy no!" The silhouette approached her again and asked in a softer voice, "You would take his place?" Lucy only nodded in response. "If you do, you must promise to stay here forever." Lucy nodded again, "Just as long as you let him go." But then saw a glimpse of the silhouette's face. "Wait, come into the light." The silhouette followed her request and stepped into the light to reveal the beast Makarov saw before. All Lucy could do was gasp at the image before, she stood up shaking like jelly, but standing firm. "I promise to stay." The door on her guardian's cell was opened and he ran out to see her hands over her face and on her knees. "No Lucy, you don't have to do this. I'm an old man and I've lived long enough." Before he could finish the beast grabbed him by his cloak and dragged him to a rotting carriage. As he threw Makarov inside, The beast only said, "Take him to the village." And the carriage walked away like a spider. In the tower, Lucy saw the carriage walking away and tears began to slide down her cheeks at the scene.

**Please Review**


	3. A Plan and New Friends

**A Plan and New Friends**

As Lucy's beads of tears fell when she saw her guardian being carried away, the beast walked away from the scene but he was stopped in his tracks, "Wait, master. Don't you think that we should give her some place a bit more comfy? I mean it is cold down here." The beast simply growled at the candelabra and a small wind flickered his flames. All Natsu did was stand stiffly and smiled while his insides were quaking, "Then again..." Lucy was now curled up with her head on her knees and gasped in small spurts as her tears flowed. When the beast opened the door, he saw that same scene but Lucy broke the silence with her sobbing voice, "I didn't even get to say goodbye. He was the only family I had ever since my parents passed away." She buried her face into her hands as the Beast's anger relaxed and he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the sobbing woman, "I'll show you to your new room then." Lucy lifted her face,"Room?" "Do you want to stay in the tower and freeze?" Lucy shook her head, "Then follow me." Lucy obeyed his request and followed the beast while he held Natsu and walked down a hallway that looked like a mining cave. All coated in cobwebs, while the only decorations that lined the halls were statues of gargoyles, snakes, and monsters of Greek mythology with pointed teeth and bodies like a cracked sidewalk.

"The castle is your home now, and you are free to go in any room, except for the west wing." Lucy heard the words he said and asked, "What's in the west wing?" The Beast snapped back, "It's off limits to all outsiders." At the end of the hallway, they both got to a set of white doors that stretched to the top of the wall. Lucy entered the room that seemed to be fit for a princess. "If you need anything, my servants will help you." Before the beast walked away, Natsu whispered, "Try to be a bit more social tonight if you want her to like you, invite her to dinner." Breathing deeply The beast shouted, "You will join me for dinner later!" He slammed the door right behind her and Lucy ran to the bed before she stained the sheets with her tears.

Back in town, inside a rustic wooden tavern Dan sat on a chair coated with dear pelts, and held his face while he ranted in front of a fireplace, "Who does that girl think she is? Saying no to Dan Straight." Samuel came hovering over with two steins of beer, "Me, Dan Straight rejected and humiliated in front of everyone in town at my own wedding!" Dan snapped both steins out of Samuel's paws and threw it into the flames, "I can't believe it happened to someone like me!" Samuel then hovered over his friend, "Dan, we all can't believe it happened to you. You are the town's hero after all." Dan slowly raised his head, "Really?" Samuel then flew over to the crowd in the tavern. "Of course you are, nobody here would disagree." There were people in the crowds shouting, "Yeah Dan, maybe she just didn't understand." "Come on you're our hero, nobody can do anything like you." "She'll come around, everyone wants to be you Dan." The series of praise continued until Makarov tumbled into the tavern and everyone turned their heads.

"Makarov, what are you doing here?" Asked the knight.

The elderly man got to his feet and dusted himself while stammering before he was ale to collect his sentences.

"Please, help. It's Lucy! She's being held hostage by... BY A BEAST!" When Makarov shouted the last line the entire tavern started laughing. "Was it a big beast?" Asked one of the men with his coat spread out like eagle wings. The old man nodded. "Did it have a huge snout with big teeth?" Asked a man showing his teeth through a glass. "Yes, please help!" As the laughter caused a bigger uproar Dan hushed the crowd within seconds.

"Alright then, we'll help you out." Makarov's face lit up. "Really?" Dan then grabbed the old man by the back of his shirt and tossed him outside of the tavern into the white powder as the laughter rose once again.

"Sad isn't it Samuel? A crazy old man making up stories about Lucy being held hostage." The aqua coated cat began to hover next to Dan and wrote down in his book. "It may be sad, but you've got to remember one detail. That crazy old man is Lucy's guardian." All of a sudden, a light sparked inside of Dan's mind and he grabbed Samuel before pulling him in a corner.

"Samuel, I think you've just helped me come up with the best idea ever for me to marry Lucy." He whispered every detail into the feline's ear. "Oh, that's a great plan Dan, and if my calculations are correct, she will marry you as soon as the plan goes in place. However, we need to be careful about our timing, we don't want our plans to go a wall." The knight nodded. "If it get's Lucy to marry me, it will be all worth it in the end."

Outside, Makarov simply ran away home from the bitter cold with thoughts of Lucy trailing him. Back at the castle Lucy was still staining the silken sheets, but her stream was broken when she heard a knock on her door. "Hello? Who is it?" "It's Mira Ms." When Lucy opened the door, the red teapot hopped inside followed by the blue rimed cup and blue water pitcher. "I thought you could use some tea after such a long cold day." Lucy held her gasp and bumped into a small wardrobe with blue paint on the top, "Oh, careful." Lucy's hands held her breath. "Juvia is sorry that this is a shock to you." Said the hopping water pitcher. After Lucy collected herself she shook her head. "So, this is an enchanted castle?" Mira hopped over in response to Lucy's question. "Why yes it is, you've figured it out so quickly Ms." Lucy giggled, "I'm sorry I've never introduced myself. My name is Lucy, it's nice to meet you." The tea pot bowed, "I'm Mira, I manage the kitchen in this castle." The pitcher did the same. "Juvia is in charge of the castle's water supply." The wardrobe bowed, "I'm Levy, and I'm one of the ladies in waiting along with being one of the castle's book keepers." And the tea cup hopped in front of all of them. "And I'm Happy, I help out a lot around here in my own way." "Happy, would you please let me pour her some tea to drink?" Asked Mira, "Aye!" Responded the cup. When the tea was poured in Lucy gladly took the beverage inside of Happy and sipped it. "It was actually quite brave that you managed to switch places with that old man Lucy." Lucy's lips released Happy. "Thank you, but I don't know if I'm going to like it here." The blonde began to sip again. "Don't worry, we're all actually glad you're here. We haven't had any good company in months. Oh, I almost forgot, you're going to need something nicer to wear for dinner." The wardrobe opened her doors and shuffled her clothing to find a pink dress with a ribbon sash. "How about this one?" The water pitcher hopped over with a cloth. "Juvia suggests to wash your face too." Lucy sighed, "Thank you, but I'm going to need some time to think about dinner." A strike of lightning then struck through the servants. "I-I'm going to check on the master right now. Come on Happy." Muttered Mira. "Aye." Followed the cup. _SHUT! _Went the door.

Downstairs, the Beast was walking and pacing in circles grunting like a disturbed male gorilla. Natsu stated, "Hey man, you've got to be patient I'm sure she'll come down soon." The Beast groaned, "She's been taking way too long and I've been here for almost an hour." Natsu arched an eyebrow and his mouth curved like a wave."You've really been here for like ten minutes." His quip earned him a growl. Gray then moved over and hopped on the table. "Master, maybe you should try to act a little more kind for her. If she is going to be the girl to break the spell you've got to get her to like you. Haven't you thought of that?" The Beast snapped back, "Of course! She can be the one to get me out of this!" The door creaked open and Mira hopped into the room. "Well? Is she coming down?" Growled the Beast. "W-well, m-m-master, as of right now she's still thinking about it." His eyes rolled and he kept on pacing. "Umm. I'll go check on her." Stated Gray as he hopped out the door. Natsu then jumped on the table, "If things go well, we'll be human again in no time. We just need her to fall in love with you and you her. It's easy." Mira jumped next to him, "But then it would be too easy Natsu. Love is something that takes time, it doesn't happen instantly." "But the rose just began to wilt a little. It's a big sign that the clock is now ticking." The beast's body spiked like a jolt of lighting traveling through his body. "However, while Gray is checking on the girl, maybe you can try practicing your communication a bit and try to look and act nicer for her, master." Mira nodded. "First off don't slouch so much and have a better posture, it's bad for your back." He sat up. Then Natsu suggested, "Also, be nice to her as well. Ya know smile a bit." The Beast displayed a toothy grin filled with fangs. "But don't be too scary master, be gentle." "But remember to be impressive." As the advice continued to travel out of the servants he nodded and absorbed every word as best as he could.

Inside of Lucy's room there was a knock on the door and the crack opened to have Gray hop inside. "Good evening Ms. your dinner is ready." On the bed, Lucy was curled up in a ball, and upon hearing the sentence all she did was shake her head and remained in her position. "Please inform your master, I'm not going down." Gray's heart sank like concrete shoes in water as he heard her response. He took a deep gulp and jumped towards the dining room. In the room the advice continued to pour into the beast's head. "And above all, you must control your foul temper." Both servants stated. As the door creaked open, the beast's ears flicked up and he looked for his guest, only to see Gray instead. The first step inside the room Gray bowed his head like a drinking bird, "Master, please forgive me but, she's not coming down to dinner." After a wind of silence, the beast's eyes twitched and he screamed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?" And dashed towards Lucy's room with his servants not far behind him. As he reached the blonde's room, he violently pounded the door. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO COME DOWN FOR OUR DINNER!" "I'm not going." Before he could shout again, Natsu interrupted. "Hey man, don't you think you're being a little harsh with her? I mean it would be better if you could just ask her without yelling at her." Mira nodded, "Maybe you should also ask her gently with no anger in your tone and to say please at the end as well." The beast followed his servant's suggestion and breathed in before asking,"Will you join me for dinner please?" "No thank you!" The Beast pointed at the door and started at his servants. "FINE THEN! SEE IF I CARE!" He began to stomp away, "IF SHE DOESN'T EAT WITH ME THEN SHE WILL NOT EAT! PERIOD!" After he removed himself from the room he prowled into his chambers. "I make an offer and she bottom line refuses!" He snatched a hand mirror from the table. "Show me the girl." The mirror illuminated a bright green and displayed Lucy sitting on her bed with Levy right next to her. "I know you don't want to go down for dinner, but the master isn't so bad until you get to know him." Lucy huffed. "But I don't even want to get to know him. Why should I even try to anyway?" The beast's anger melted into regret. "She is right, why would anyone outside of my castle even want to get to know me? I'm nothing more than a monster." A single petal from the rose then fell off.

Outside of Lucy's room Mira broke the silence."Well, that didn't go to well." Gray nodded. "Yeah, and he was being a bit harsh. But we do need to follow his orders. Natsu, I'm putting you on guard duty. If she comes out, let anybody know." The candelabra hopped in front of the door and mumbled, "Yeah follow the rules, like he ever did when it came to keeping on his shirt." Gray's ear picked up fragments. "What did you say? Ya flame brain?" "Nothing." When both Mira and Gray hopped away, Natsu stood at the door with his ear glued to it. "She hasn't budged an inch since the master yelled at her." He creaked the door open to see Lucy in a fetal position on her bed. "Hey, are you okay?" Lucy slowly ascended her head and let her feet touch the floor. "I know the master was scary back there, but maybe you should get to know us first. I'm Natsu, I'm in charge of the castle's heating and lighting management." Lucy held out her hand and let Natsu hop on to her. "I'm Lucy, and you are right Natsu. While I'm not too keen on your master it is still nice to meet some more friends. I already met Mira and it is really nice to meet you. But who was that clock statue that looked like a man with no shirt?" "Oh, I think you mean Gray. He's one of the servant managers around here. He's good at his job but he can't literally keep his shirt on." Lucy giggled at the last comment. In the distance a voice echoed, "I HEARD THAT!" and came hopping into Lucy's room. "So, you must be Gray aren't you? It is nice to meet new people in a place like an enchanted castle." Gray's jaw dropped. "How did you figure it out? Did the burnt rat tell you?" "I actually figured it out by myself after I met Mira and the others. But it's still nice to make a new friend." Gray then whispered to Natsu, "Well, we still need to know what to do with her, she refuses to eat dinner with the master." Lucy interrupted. "Well, I would like to see around this castle a little bit more if you don't mind." The pair turned around with Grey internally rolling his eyes, "A tour, that sounds like such a..." "Great idea for a new friend. We haven't had anyone to talk to outside of the staff and master for months." Natsu then began hopping outside of Lucy's room with Gray reluctantly following him. Lucy was not too far behind as well, "Thank you both. It's always nice to make new friends."

**Please Review**

***Yes I had to cut out the Be our guest sequence because I just wouldn't be able to write it in like the original. Not to mention I'm trying to have Lucy interact with more of the staff in this story.***


	4. Call me Loke and a Spark

**Call me Loke and a Spark**

Lucy followed her new friends in the castle and she was surrounded by halls far different from the ones the beast showed her. Every hall she was guided in was coated with velvet tapestries, knight armor, and crystal chandeliers. "As you can see, most of our halls were built and decorated with objects of the finest quality. I was hired to keep it that way ever since I arrived" Commented Gray. Natsu then giggled, "Yeah right."Gray lashed his head at the candelabra, "Excuse me? Natsu, we're just trying to show her around and I can't do that every time you make a side comment like the stupid hot head you are." Natsu then lowered his candle the flame touching the clock statue's hand. "OW!" As they started to butt heads a loud booming voice came form the line of armor, "STOP IT NOW!" Both of the servants froze as a body of armor shaped like a woman with a long red plumage in it's helmet, the castle's crest on it's chest, and a black leather cape stepped towards them. "Both of you are supposed to be showing this young woman around and I will not have either of you fighting while I am here!" Shouted the armor. The servants bowed, "Sorry Captain Erza." Lucy's jaw was open as the armor moved but then shimmied her face before asking, "Captain Erza? I'm sorry I haven't met you before. My name is Lucy." Erza then shook her hand, "Thank you, I am Captain Erza Scarlet, the captain of the guards at this castle. It would be of great service to assist you in this tour and keep those two boys in check." Without hesitation Erza joined the trio and the tour continued.

At one point Lucy turned to a set of stairs leading to a dimly lit hallway and began to approach the darkness. Gray felt a jolt in his chest and then rushed in front of her, "No need to go into that area Lucy." Erza then stepped in front too. "Yeah, no need to at all." Natsu followed through as well. "Yeah, nothing is interesting to see in the west wing." "Oh so, that's the West wing your master was talking about." Step by step the trio kept blocking her. "But there's nothing there at all, it's very boring, nothing but cobwebs and dust." Stated the candelabra. "Then if there's nothing up there it wouldn't be off limits." Gray stepped in front, "Well wouldn't you prefer a better area to look at like the kitchen, or the stables..." Erza jumped in, "Or even the library?" Lucy's eyes lit up," Library?! You have a library I would love to see it!" The trio began to waltz away with Lucy trailing, but turned back to the west wing once the trio passed a corner.

After stumbling up the stairs, Lucy saw that Natsu was not lying about the cobwebs and dust. Just like the hall to her room, the chipped statues coated the walls but there was ripped curtains and splintered wood accompanying them. Lucy's insides were like gelatin as she came by the giant door in front of her and the lion shaped knocker. But after breathing in, she stepped in to see a room with broken wood poles and torn fabrics everywhere. In addition, the windows were shattered and all of the portraits looked as if claws had run through them. Lucy's eyes caught a portrait that was half torn with a paper flap draped at the bottom. As she tried to connect the two, a pink glow lured her like a cat to a pointer. Lucy soon spotted a bell jar with red rose in bloom surrounded by the pink glow. The rose itself had slightly withered leaves and surrounded by fallen petals. With a smile on her face and eyes open wide she removed the glass jar and slowly hovered her hand near the rose. But before her finger could even touch it, the beast's giant shadow covered her followed by a breath of cold air. The beast jumped in front of her and put the glass jar back on holding it like the world's last most valuable treasure. The beast then growled at her, "What did I tell you about coming here? Do you have any idea what could've happened!" Lucy pleaded, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any harm!" He slashed his enormous arm at a splintered wardrobe and it split. Before Lucy could reason with him, he roared at the top of his lungs, "GET OUT OF HERE!?" Lucy's entire body froze and then she rushed away from him with her eyes dripping. As she ran, the Beast's anger melted and tears began to leak before he held his eyes. _"What have I done?"_

Lucy grabbed her cloak and ran for the door. Juvia then spotted the blonde rushing, "Wait, where is Lucy going?" Lucy cried, "I don't care about my promise anymore! I can't stand to be here for one more second." Lucy grabbed her white clydesdale upon slamming the door. "Let's go Plue." Upon galloping away, Mira sulked, "Oh this isn't good news now is it?" "Aye" Commented Happy. In the blowing white powder, Lucy gripped on to her horse and ducked under the weave of branches. Suddenly, a pack of wolves growling with angry yellow eyes and rows of sharpened teeth approached her. Lucy gulped, "Plue, we need to get out of here!" The white horse galloped away form the snapping and howling pack through the white powder. But Plue jumped and his reigns wrapped around a branch and flung his owner off. As he was circled by the growling predators, Lucy swung a thick branch at them only to have it bitten out of her hand and surrounded by the pack. She held on to her horse and braced for a bite until she heard a _ROARRR!_

Instantly, the beast leaped in the middle of the pack and began to claw and throw the wolves in all directions only earning one bite on his arm. Within seconds all of the wolves scurried away and the beast fell over. Lucy touched his furry face, _"He saved my life."_ Then hoisted him on to her white steed traveling back to the castle. At the parlor, a fire place bellows hopped in and spurted air into the flames as fast as she could as Lucy wrapped the beast in blankets. "Thank you for helping with the fire..." "Wendy, it's nice to meet you Ms. Lucy, my name is Wendy. I'm sorry if I came in here on such a short notice, but I don't really handle the fires in the parlor so often. Unless it's an emergency." "Regardless, thank you Wendy." Afterwards, Mira and Juvia offered fresh towels and hot water for the pair as the beast began to lick his wound. "Wait don't do that. Now hold still, this may sting a bit." As she attempted to apply the soaked towel to his wound he didn't listen and as soon as it touched, _ROARRRRR! _"THAT HURT!" "If you would just listen to me and hold still it wouldn't hurt." "Well if you didn't run from here, I wouldn't even had to go after you!" "If you didn't scare me I wouldn't have ran from you!" "Well you shouldn't have been in the West wing like I said so." "Well you need to learn to control your temper." As the fighting stopped, the tension laid off and Lucy placed the hot towel on the wound again. This time the beast only growled quietly. "Still, I do thank you for saving my life. But I never got your real name. Can you please tell me?" He faced her and answered, "You're welcome, Lucy. Also, my name is Loke."

The next day, Lucy was out in the snow giving Plue his exercise and giggling at his little gestures. In the distance,Loke swore she was a completely different person from last night. No longer any expressions of fear or resentment, now it was a face plastered with smiles and laughter. "Gray, I need to make it up to her some how. But what can I do?" Gray pondered for a moment and suggested. "She really did enjoy meeting us last night, maybe you can help her meet the rest of the staff." Loke's eyes opened more and he smiled at the statue. "That would be a great idea."

When Lucy got inside Loke, guided her to an area where heat was leaking out and coals were glowing a bright mixture of orange and red. "I know this isn't too appealing but I would like you to meet the lead blacksmith." On an anvil, there was an animated sledge hammer pounding at a glowing red rod. "Yo, I'm Gajeel. Pretty risky to bring a girl down here huh master?" Lucy giggled, "It's not really a problem Gajeel, but I would like a favor if you don't mind." "Ask away blondie, it's been a while since I've done something outside of repairs." Lucy took a deep breath. "Plue needs new horseshoes. They need to be replaced but I couldn't afford new horseshoes that are in his size." Gajeel bounced over, "Gee hee, no job's too much for me. Besides, I needed to do a big project. Like I said, it's been a while." "Thank you Gajeel." Later on, Loke led Lucy to the stables where her white clydesdale stood happily drinking. "Hey Plue, how's it been boy?" The white steed whinnied. Then a small yet deep voice spoke quickly, "Easy now my lady, he was just fed 2 minutes ago." When Lucy looked down she saw a rake hopping out of the hay with a horse's head on the end of the handle. "Oh, I see you work here." The rake bowed, "I would salute you, but this is the best I can do. I am Sagitarius, I'm in charge of the stables." All she did was shake the top of the rake as if it were a hand. "Thank you for taking care of Plue." As she let go, he bowed again, "It's not a problem."

At one of the balconies, Lucy's laughter came pouring out of her mouth. "I can't believe that most of your servants are so funny Loke. I've never even met anyone like them back at home." Loke's ears perked, "Are you serious?" "I am, back at home, most people think I'm odd. In addition to that, there's this guy named Dan who's bent on marrying me even though I don't want to get married to someone like him." "Tell me what he's like then." "Where do I start? He's rude, conceited, and a complete chauvinist who only likes me for my appearance. In fact, he wants to take away my main passion, reading." A big whinnie in the distance reached Lucy's ears. "Oh, looks like Plue needs some exercise. I'll be back Loke." Then she dashed to the stables.

When he was alone, a spark went off in his head and waited for Lucy's return. After she approached him, he took her by the hand. "Lucy, I would actually like to take you to a place you're going to love. Just follow me." She obeyed and held on to his hand. A few minutes later he asked her to close her eyes and she did so before placing her past the doors of their destination. "Okay, open them." When her lids opened, Lucy was surrounded by walls of books. "Oh thank you Loke, this is one of the best things I have ever seen in my life." Instantly, she ran up to him and hugged him. The touch of her arms froze him for a second but then as she started reading, Loke sat down close to her and gently smiled as her nose was buried in the pages.

In the hallway Happy started hopping with a giant smile on his face. "Ooooh, looks like they're in looooove." Mira observed the pair. "It may look like it but this takes time. But it's still a sign." Natsu nodded his head rapidly. "Yeah, just imagine being human again someday. I can't wait to finally do everything I used to do." Wendy hopped towards his side, "Me too, being a bellow is nice, but I miss having my arms."

Meanwhile back in town Dan and Samuel sat in a room only brightened by a flickering candle inside of a foggy lantern next to a lean silhouette dawned with the outfit of what looked like the cross between a jester and a wizard. "Now I am aware that you want me to throw someone away in my asylum? I can't do this out of the blue." A sac the size of Samuel was placed on the tabled filled with gold coins. "I'm listening Mr. Straight." After clearing his throat Dan whispered to him, "Look, I've got my heart set on Lucy, yet I know that crazy old Makarov is to key to all of this. The guy who she would do anything for, even marry me." Upon holding a coin, the figure smirked. "So you are telling me that you want me to lock up Makarov until Lucy agrees to marry you?" Dan nodded, "Exactly, but let me find the old man first." A sly smile plastered the asylum owner's face. "It's cruel, unusual, and despicable. I love your idea."

Hours later Makarov breathed deeply while sobbing in his arms. "Why won't anybody believe me?" Outside, Samuel hovered at a window and spotted the old man. "Well Dan, Makarov is home as planned but Lucy is nowhere in sight and according to my calculations, the plan will only work if Lucy is home at the same time the old man is." Dan pondered at the comment and grabbed the exceed by his tail. "Exactly, Samuel. This is why you are going to stay here and keep watch until Lucy comes home. Samuel sighed, hovered at the rooftop, and watched as Dan marched away.

The next day, Lucy gently rode Plue next to Loke and asked him, "So, have you ridden a horse before Loke?" He paused, "I-I have but it's really been a while. I mean I'm pretty big and chances are I'm too heavy." Lucy then hopped off. "Well, maybe Plue is strong enough to carry you. I mean he is way bigger than most horses and he's very strong too. Give him a try." Loke deeply breathed before slowly mounting the white steed. "You're doing great, just don't fret." When he was finally mounted, Lucy held her horse's neck. "Now, I know it's been a while so we'll take things slowly. Come on Plue, start walking. "When the white stallion walked, Loke thought, _"I can't believe it, nobody has ever been this nice to me before." _Later on, Lucy scattered bird seed on the blanket of snow and several sparrows pecked at the grains. As Loke attempted to feed a cardinal, it flew away. But as he watched Lucy, he began to scatter his share of grains and saw the same cardinal come back and hop into his paws and then a few more followed. "Looks like they're taking a liking to you huh Loke?" Loke gently smiled at the feathered creatures. By evening, as Lucy was finishing her book in the library, Loke walked in and asked, "Lucy, I know you just finished but can I read another book with you?" Lucy giggled, "Now why would you have to ask?" and eagerly began to turn the pages with him.

Outside, Juvia felt like she was floating on air. "Juvia wish Gray and I were like that too." In seconds, everyone peeked at the couple in the library. "Yes, it's working. They're falling for each other." Cheered Natsu. "But don't jump to conclusions so soon Natsu, it's only a spark so far." Stated Mira.

**Please Review**


	5. My First Love is Set Free

**My First Love is Set Free**

_**Now that Loke and Lucy have built a stronger friendship, it's only a matter of time until the spark created leads to something more. Could this be the night that Loke has found someone who has stolen his heart?**_

As more time passed, Gray called every single servant to the lobby of the castle. "Now, everyone there is some good news and bad news." Happy jumped up asking, "So what's the bad news?" Mira glared at him, "Happy! Don't be rude." "I'm actually glad you asked that, Happy. Erza, if you may." The walking armor then came out holding the bell jar with a semi-wilted rose. "Time is starting to run out for all of us. If this rose is set to wilt by tonight we will never be human again." The entire crowd of staff members gasped and froze before Gray stated, "And now for the good news. As you have seen Lucy and the master have taken quite a liking to each other, so if we work hard and make this one of their best nights chances are he will confess his love to her." Before Gray could say anything, Erza loudly shouted, "So everyone, get to work right this instant and make sure this castle is spotless!" The entire crowd respond with an "AYE SIR!"

Instantly, every single servant glided and wiped every single speck of dust and dirt they could find. No grease or spills were left un-wipped, no stain was not cleaned, not a single piece of metal was left unpolished, and not a grain of dirt was left behind. Meanwhile, Loke was getting water splashed on to his thick orange coat. "Gah, Aquarius, there's no need to splash it on me like that." The giant blue water Urnrolled her eyes, "Well with fur this thick you need all the water you can get." He was splashed again before Natsu came in. "Come one Aquarius, just leave him to me for now, he needs to dry off." "Fine." As the urn jumped out of the room, Loke shook the water off and a coatrack began to rub his fur with a towel before getting in with scissors and combs. "Okay master, this is your chance, in just a matter of hours both of you will be having the best night of your lives. Once the time is right you confess your feelings for her." Loke sighed, "Confess my feelings? I can't. Most of my life I was always with multiple women." Natsu then stated," Come on man, this is the first girl you may have actually loved, and if she loves you back we're in the clear and we'll be human again."

In the Eastern wing, Levy and Juvia were scrolling through rows of clothing. "Lucy, you've got to have something you like." Declared the wardrobe. "I do, it's just hard to decide." Informed Lucy as a powder puff gently bounced on her face and a comb glided through her golden tresses. Juvia then caught a piece of pink fabric and asked Lucy, "What about this one?" All Lucy did was have her jaw hang for a few seconds before she touched the fabric. "It's perfect."

Back in town Makarov packed up his bags. "If nobody else is going to help me find Lucy, I'll go at it alone. I've asked almost everyone in town and nobody believes me." He donned his warmest clothing and carried a lantern before setting out in the blowing snow calling out Lucy's name. "Where are you? Lucy?" However, as he left Samuel was still on the roof. "He's gone to look for her, but if she does come back with him I better alert Dan about this. Then everything will go according to plan."

At the castle, Loke was decked with a black tuxedo and where his head hair was supposed to be was spiked like a lion's mane. "It reminds me of what I used to look like before I became this." _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! _ "Come in." Gray bowed in front of Loke. "Your lady is ready, master." When Loke approached the ballroom, his heart frenzied with every step his took, and his knees wobbled faster than an earthquake. As soon as Lucy walked out of the door, she was decked out in a pink silk gown that sparkled like the stars in the night sky and decorated by fabric roses and jewels that truly revealed why her name meant light. _"She looks like an angel."_ Without hesitation, both of then bowed in front of each other before sitting down at a table with a vast amount of food and wines. _"I don't know if I can really do this. But I need to give it a shot." _By the time he was finished he looked at her, "You look lovely tonight, Lucy." Lucy smiled, "Thank you Loke, you don't look so bad yourself." When Lucy was done, they both got up and Loke approached her with his paw out and soft music began to play, "May I have this dance?" She gently place her hand in his offer and giggled, "Yes, you may."

In the middle of the ballroom, they took their first few steps and Loke's nerves stopped only to be replaced with bliss. The entire room was their's and not another soul danced with them. During the waltz, their steps glided and the curtains opened to a full moon shining it's silver light on both of them. When the moonlight hit Lucy's gown, Loke's eyes saw nothing more than an angel dancing with him. Inside, he could feel his beastly form melting away and through his own vision, saw that his paws and fur disappeared only to be replaced by human hands and peach skin. _"Oh Lucy. I can't believe that someone like you has made me feel this way." _It wasn't long until he saw her rose gown replaced by a wedding dress and heard bells. When she placed her head on his chest, Loke simply embraced her with his right arm and they both waltzed outside to the balcony where the moon was still shining, yet the stars were scattered alongside. When they sat down on the marble bench he asked, "Lucy, do you like it here?" She nodded. "I've never been happier in my life, Loke. I felt like a princess tonight." Within seconds a thought ran through her mind. "But, it's been a while since I contacted Makarov. I wish I could talk to him somehow." Loke took her by the hand again, "Follow me Lucy." Inside of Loke's room he picked up a glowing mirror. "It will show you anybody at any location. Just tell it what you would like to see." She took the mirror by her hand, "I would like to see Makarov, please." The mirror glowed bright green before a coughing Makarov weakly called out, "Lucy! Lucy where are you!?" Tears began to drip down Lucy's face as her eyes became the size of dinner plates, "Makarov! This is terrible! He could die out there, and he has nobody to help him! He's the only bit of family who I even have left!"

Loke glanced at the wilted rose and then at Lucy's tears as she watched her ill guardian in the howling cold. With a heavy sigh he held Lucy's hand and told her, "You can go, Lucy." Lucy's face shook,"What?" He held her hand and looked her in her eyes, "You are no longer taking your father's place, go out and save him. And take the mirror with you, it will help you find him." Within minutes, Lucy was in her blue dress and wool cloak and rode Plue as fast as a bullet. "Hurry Plue, we need to save him." As he watched the golden haired angel of his dreams ride away, Gray hopped at his side. "Master, you let her free? Why would you do something like that?" After taking the biggest breath of his life, he stated, "It's because, I-I love her. Yes, I love her."

"HE DID WHAT!?" The staff shouted. "Yes, he let her go. But, he said that he loved her and he meant it." "YES! WE'LL BE HUMAN AGAIN SOON!" Cried Natsu. Erza then shook her helmet, "I'm sorry Natsu, but it won't work until Lucy says she feels the same way." "True, but if the master did say it, chances are she may feel the same way." Followed Mira. Juvia's eyes wandered to find that there was an empty space amongst the servants, "Has anybody seen Happy?"

When Lucy and Plue, picked up the old man, they marched home in the snow and quickly made it to the cottage. "Guhh. Errr" Muttered Makarov as his blur focused. "Makarov, oh thank goodness, you're okay." He shook his head, "Lucy, you're here. But what about that beast?" Lucy interrupted, "Makarov, he let me go, I'm free now." Before she could explain anything else, Happy tumbled out of Lucy's bag with the mirror. "Hi guys." As Lucy picked him up she handed him to the elderly man, "Looks like we've got a stowaway." "AYE! So Lucy, why did you go away?" _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_ "I'll get it." When Lucy opened the door, a mob of people was present with torches and pitchforks with the asylum director at the door. "Ms. Lucy, we've all come by to take Makarov away." In the middle was a barred rickety wooden cart with the words, "Home for loons" plastered on the side. Lucy held her face while shaking her head and stepped back. "No, what are you talking about, Makarov is the only family I have and he's not crazy." Makarov stepped out of his bed, "Lucy, what's going on?"

In the middle of the mob Samuel asked, "So Makarov, tell us again, how big was this Beast?" Makarov's entire body was like Jelly as he stammered, "It- it must have been t-t-ten feet tall." The mob roared with laughter. "Take him away." Ordered the asylum director. Lucy got between the two as Dan approached her form the shadows. "Oh Lucy, don't we have such a huge mishap here?" Instantly turning to Dan, Lucy begged, "Please, Dan you need to help me let Makarov go." Grabbing Lucy's arm Dan smirked at her, "There is one way my dear." Lucy panted with her heart sinking. "What is that?" He pulled her into his chest, "If you get married to me, he's free." Lucy's expression scrunched and she violently pushed him away,"I'LL DIE FIRST!" "Fine then." Dan turned to two of the guards, "Boys, take him away." As Makarov as retrained, he struggled to escape but Lucy came out in a heartbeat with the magic mirror.

"Makarov is not crazy, I can prove it to everyone." She gripped the mirror, "Show me Loke!" She turned the mirror to a yawning Loke made the entire mob jump and gasp. "Is it dangerous?" Asked a woman. "No, and his name is Loke. He would never hurt anyone at all, I promise, he may look mean but he's actually very nice. Loke's my friend." Dan's eyebrows angled and he gritted his teeth before snatching the mirror from Lucy. "Hey give it back!" Dan ignored Lucy, "If I didn't know any better, you actually love this monster over me!" Lucy turned to the knight and shouted,"Monster!? Loke is not a monster, Dan! Because the real monster is you!" He gasped and then roared at the mob, "LOCK HER UP TOO! SHE'S AS CRAZY AS MAKAROV!" Three people from the mob literally pushed Lucy and Makarov towards their cellar. He then scanned the mirror across the crowd, "The beast will come after your children. He's set to attack at any time in the night." Lucy protested, "NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" The crowd ignored her as Dan shouted, "We shall kill this beast everyone! Nobody in this town is safe until it's dead! I Dan Straight will lead the way!"

With a crowd holding up their torches and pitchforks, Dan got on horseback and trotted through the town under the night sky towards the woods with only fire lighting the way with a dim orange glow. Lucy was thrown into the cellar with her father and knocked with as much force her fist could deliver, but not even a crack in the wood. "LET US OUT! PLEASE!" On the outside a small metal tap was present on the cellar, "Lucy, don't worry I'll find a way to get you and Makarov out of there." The little cup yanked at every piece of metal on the door, but they remained in the positions they started in. Suddenly, he spotted Makarov's dye machine.

**Please Review**


	6. The Battle

**The Battle**

_**When we last Left Lucy and Loke, Loke finally found his ability to love again. But now Dan might change that if he gets his way.**_

Back at the castle, the starlit night was covered in thundering clouds and the glass was dripping with the sky's moisture. The beautiful light that bought him and Lucy together had finally dimmed and Loke was curled on his bed muttering her name. Gone was his tuxedo and sheened mane, only dawning a white shirt, red sash, and green pants. "Was it really right for myself to let her go?" Gray jumped back to everyone watching the drops cling to the window. "He's still upset guys." Everyone's heads just dangled and the entire room was lit with nothing but Natsu's candle light. "Maybe it would've been better if she never came."

Outside, the torch lit mob continued their march towards the castle. Dan shouted to the crowd, "Take any treasure you can find, but the beast's head will be mounted on my wall!" The march continued through the thick mist and they charged their way through the metal bars. Up in the castle, everyone's eyes caught the crowd. "Oh no, invaders!" Yelped Natsu. "Juvia sees the man in front has the mirror." "EVERYONE, DOWNSTAIRS! BARRICADE!" Ordered Erza. Every last piece of enchanted furniture then plugged the entrance. _BAM! BAM! BAAAAAAM! _"Come on everyone! Let's kill this monster!" Roars echoed through the crowds and the pounding continued. "What are we going to do? I don't even think we can hold on too much longer." Stated Wendy. "Wait a second, I have a plan. Everyone, listen carefully." Announced Erza.

In Loke's room, Mira hopped towards her ginger maned master. "Master, there are invaders coming to this castle and they're after you. What do you propose we do?" Asked Mira. Loke's eyes grabbed sight of the torches and the words monster passed in his ears. Then he glanced at the rose in the bell jar which literally had only four petals left and declared to the teapot. "Let them come." "What? But Master, this is your life on the line. What about Lucy?" Gasped Mira. "Lucy is gone now, and I don't know if I have enough time, so let them come. I don't care what happens to me now." Mira inched away as her master's ears wilted and his eyes began to well. _"Oh dear, it's worse than I thought. But I might as well help out the others if I can." _

_BAAAAM! _Went the door. When all of the villagers got in, the floor looked like a yard sale. As everyone snuck through the wall to wall furniture, Dan made his way up front. "Okay, now wait for the signal." Whispered Erza. "Wait a minute. Dan did you hear something?" Asked Samuel. Dan shook his head. "Quite Dark in here." When Samuel picked up Natsu, Erza Shouted, "GO!" Instantly, the enchanted furniture pounced on the invaders and everyone began to push, punch, kick, bite, and pummel anyone in sight. One object approached Dan, but he bent over and wiped his armor from the dust before marching upstairs with his lance in his hand.

Meanwhile, back at Lucy's cottage, Happy managed to spark her guardian's dye machine, and it began to vibrate and inch. "Oh Makarov, I can't believe I got us all into this mess. If only there was a way out of here." Weeped Lucy. _CRASH! _Went the cellar door. Happy's tiny body rolled over towards her feet. "Sorry that I broke the machine Lucy." Instantly, Lucy picked up the teacup. "I should be thanking you Happy, we can save Loke now. Come on, I'll get Plue." Leaping past the splinters and smoke, Lucy and Makarov jumped on Plue and he dashed off in the direction of the mob. _"Oh please, be okay Loke."_

In the castle, the battle was kicking up clouds and almost everything was flying everywhere. "Hey I've got a great idea. Wendy, Gajeel on my mark." The hammer and bellow waited behind and Natsu eyed at the crowd pointing his flame. "Okay, they're in range." Wendy expanded and Gajeel inched above the bellow's handles. "NOW!" Natsu then blew up his flames and Gajeel landed on Wendy and created a jet stream of flames across the entire room. Immediately, the crowd of villager's clothes were patched with flames and burn marks. "GAH!" "GET IT OFF!" "THIS REALLY BURNS!" Erza jumped in with a blade and other sets of armor and enchanted sharp tools right behind her on on top of the walls. "CHAAAAAARGE!" She commanded. Before they could even touch the crowd, Samuel shrieked, "RETREAT!" And the entire mob dashed away from the castle like a rabbit from a fox, everyone but Dan who was no where to be seen amongst the crowd.

In the West wing, Dan pounded the doors open one by one. "Not in here." _POW_ "Not here either." _BAM! _"Where are you?!" With every pounding, Loke's ears caught the bangs and his heart began to sink as Dan came closer to his chamber. "I know you're here you beast!" _BANG! _Went Loke's chamber door. When Dan entered, Loke simply let out a soft groan while his entire body curled and wilted like his rose. "Bingo!" Dan gripped his lance and ran like a bolt towards the orange haired beast lunging his weapon into him. _CRASH, _Loke flew right out on to the roof drenched in the sky's water. "Ha! Is that all you can do you beast?" Dan punted Loke's shoulder. "What's the problem? Too nice to try and fight against me? Of course you are!" He punted Loke again. "Time to face the music! Lucy would never love a monster like you!" _CLOP CLOP CLOP! _"LOKE!" Screamed a maiden's voice. "LOKE!" Loke's eye's spotted the voice's owner. "Lucy?!" She gasped at the sight of Dan lifting his lance. "LOKE LOOK OUT!" Before Dan could deliver his lance, Loke grabbed it and flung the weapon into the empty moat.

"I'm going in Makarov." Lucy jumped from her steed and dashed like a bullet from a machine gun into the castle. Back on the roof, Dan curled his fists at Loke. "Well beast, looks like Lucy will go home with only one of us. So I declare that the winner will take Lucy!" Loke slowly pushed himself up. "No, I won't treat Lucy like a trophy." Dan's smirk dropped. "She is not a prize to be won! Also, what do you know about her? Do you even care about her as a person? Her dreams, her feelings, her hopes? From what I know about you, you only care about how she looks!" Shouted the orange furred prince. "What else is there? She's the most beautiful girl out there and deserves nothing else but a handsome hero as her husband. That's her only dream." Remarked the knight. "So, you're saying that if she was as hideous as me, you would refuse to marry her? You really are a shallow pig. But I won't fight you for Lucy, I'm fighting you for me. Because I know that the real monster is you!" Dan immediately threw the first punch at his chest. Loke started clawing and wrestling the armored man as his punches continued. It wasn't long until they started rolling and their punches began to leave bigger marks. At the edge, Loke grabbed Dan by the neck and dangled him over the dark abyss like an ornament on a weak branch. "P-Please, don't drop me! PLE-E-EASE! DON'T DROP ME!" Screamed the knight. Loke's rage started to melt slightly but he brought the knight in closer. "You invaded my castle, you attempted to kill me, and you only want a woman for her appearance. However, I will let you live on one condition." Growled Loke. "A-Anything! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Begged Dan. "Get out, I want you to leave this castle, and stay away from Lucy, forever." He dropped Dan on the roof and Dan scampered away from the Beast.

"Loke?" Called Lucy as she stepped on the balcony. Loke then caught sight of her golden tresses blowing in the wind and his anger was replaced with happiness. "Lucy?" He gently climbed up towards her and held out his paw before taking her dainty hand into it. "You came back for me." Lucy's face lit up. "Of course I did." Before Loke could say another word, he felt a sharp piece of metal at his side. "GAAAH!" Roared Loke. "DAN!" Shouted Lucy at the smirking knight pulling out the blood stained dagger from Loke's side. However, Dan's smirk didn't last long as he began flailing and then falling into the abyss below. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" And was never seen again.

With all of her strength, Lucy picked up her fur coated friend and spoke through her sobs as he lied in the balcony heavily breathing. "Loke, this is all of my fault. I wish I could've come here sooner." Loke weakly breathed. "I'm glad I got to see you again, Lucy. Whether you came sooner or not, it doesn't change how I feel about you." Lucy shook her head. "But it shouldn't be like this. This shouldn't be the last time we get to see each other." Her tears were waterfalls. "But it is. And before I g-g-go." _COUGH COUGH _"I want you to know." With his last bit of breath, he told her 4 words that meant everything to him. "I-I l-l-love you, Lucy." And his soul flew out before his eyes closed and his breath was no more. Lucy pushed and shoved the fabric of his shirt and her tears stained his fabric. "No, no, no, no! PLEASE NO! I CAN'T! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Before the last rose petal floated off the stem, she told him the words he wanted to hear. "I love you too."


	7. Love

**Love**

_**The pair have finally confessed to each other's feelings, but is it too late?**_

Heavily sobbing in Loke's chest, Lucy kept on muttering the words, "I love you." To who would have been her lover. The servants draped their heads when the last lose petal fell and everything seemed to turn black as their last glimmer of hope disappeared. However, it wasn't long until the rain stopped and a rose colored aura began to encase the corpse. "Loke?" He began to float in midair, Loke was literally off the ground surrounded by what turned into a glow. The glow then flashed like lightning, "Gah! What's going on?" Lucy's eyes were shielded by her hands. When the glow dimmed, the fur coated beast was replaced with an ivory skinned human being, who was slender yet muscular, and all of his hair in a thick yet groomed ginger top.

The human got up and looked at himself, then he turned to Lucy to reveal a face as if it was crafted by angles. "Lucy, i-it's me." Lucy held the human hand and looked into his hazel eyes to see that they were the same pair that belonged to the beast she loved. "Loke, it is you." After moving a tuft of her blonde locks out of her face, their pair slowly slid their lips into one another and turned it into the most passionate moment of their lives. A golden glow emerged from the pair and an aurora of light coated the castle. Underneath the glow, the entire scene turned from inky storms to golden light and clear skies, and the broken stones and thorns were replaced by the once radiant marble draped with vines of emerald and dotted with scarlet blooms.

After their kiss broke, one by one the servants hopping turned into walking and then their wood and ceramic forms dissipated to be replaced by fabric and flesh. "Master?" Asked a black haired man. "Gray?" Then a salmon haired man with a snow colored scarf approached Loke as well. "Natsu!" Followed by a scarlet haired armored maiden, a silver haired woman, and an aqua haired lady. "Erza! Mira! Juvia! Look at us! We're free!" Seconds later, the blue rimmed teacup came hoping in.

"Yeah well what about me?" _FLASH _Went the gold light as the ceramic cup became a blue feline. "Happy, you're back. It's a miracle." Cried Mira. Loke then took Lucy's hand, "Lucy, we have been together for so long even though I was a beast. But now that I am safe with you, I want to ask you this." He got on one knee, "Lucy, I didn't know what real love could feel like until now, and I want to return my love to you as much as possible. So please, will you marry me Lucy?" A tiny grin emerged from her and it expanded larger until her jaw fell open. "How can I say no?" And their lips crashed again.

_**A FEW WEEKS LATER**_

_GONG GONG GONG! _Went the brass bells of the chapel. Out of the chapel, the pair came out with Loke in the same tuxedo he and Lucy had their first dance in, yet now it fit his and Lucy wearing a gown that looked as if it was sewn by magic, perfectly hugging every curve of her body, and flowing in the gentle breeze. Before she could take the final step on the ground, Loke swooped her off of her feet and walked towards the ballroom, where everyone was tossing flower petals in their path.

Upon arriving at the room, Lucy tossed the bouquet and it landed in Juvia's palms. Instantly, a rose glow encased Juvia's face and as Gray walked over to her, she literally fainted at the sight of him. As the now human Erza fanned the blue haired woman, Natsu came over to Gray. "So, looks like it all worked out in the end huh?" "Yeah, thanks to the plan, we're back to our old lives now." "Yep, knew that our plan would work." Gray raised a brow, "Excuse me! What involvement did you have in the plan? I did a majority of the work." _SLAP _"Hey, that's not cool you credit hog." "LIAR!"

As the bickering between the two continued, Loke and Lucy were lost in each other's arms as they danced just like their first time. Lucy gently placed her head on his chest and he gently whispered, "I love you, Lucy." "I love you too, Loke." On the side, Happy sat on Mira's shoulders and asked, "So, is this what a Happily ever after looks like Mira?" She lifted the tiny blue cat. "Of course Happy, and I have a hunch it will be even happier in a couple of years." Happy's eyebrow furrowed. "Huh?" "Oh you will see what I mean, eventually." Giggled Mira as the happy couple kissed passionately again.

**_A COUPLE OF YEARS LATER_**

In the library, Lucy sat down on a velvet lined chair, wearing an emerald shaded gown and holding a tiny ginger haired baby who was gently suckling on her breast. "You've got such a good appetite Layla." The baby let go and began to smile at her mother. "There's my little girl." The door moved open and a voice said, "And there's my beautiful wife and daughter." "Loke, I didn't think you would be in here today. You said, you were busy." He gently kissed her hair, "Like I would be busy for you two. But I still want to ask you Lucy. Are you happy here? You've always told me that you wanted a life outside of staying in the same place and I wish we could go on more adventures, but now we have Layla. I just want to be sure that you're happy." All Lucy did was smile and gently yet briefly slid into his lips before he could start another sentence. "Loke, I'll always be happy here. This is a life I've always wanted, outside of a town that does the same thing every day. Doing something new with you and Layla, and I'm finally married to someone who I love and lets me be myself. I couldn't be any happier." Layla then started grabbing the air in front of her father. "And it looks like Layla couldn't ask for a better father." She handed over her daughter, and the baby began to fall into dreamland in her father's embrace. The pair then looked out the window to see snowflakes gently floating against the deep navy shaded sky. "I'll always love you Loke, forever and ever." They both slid into each other's lips once again with a passion so great, it almost topped their very first kiss. When it stopped, all Loke could do was say to her, "Happy anniversary my love." And kissed her again.

**_Fin_**

**Hey, I know it's been a while but the final chapter is here. Sorry, I had a bit of writers block for a while. But here's the last chapter.**


End file.
